1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to woodworking tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved woodworking rotary cutter apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a collet in the shaping of an underlying workpiece during rotation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various woodworking tools of various types are utilized in the prior art for shaping, cutting, and the like. Such tools are exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,254 to Markovics wherein a counter-sink tool utilizes blades mounted to a conical surface of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,446 to Field sets forth a cutting tool and holder wherein a slotted tool replaceably mounts wedge-shaped cutter pieces therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,661 to Tickins sets forth a drill bit end protector wherein the organization is used in securing one end of a double-ended drill bit within a drill chuck.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved woodworking rotary cutter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.